


One sided love

by Touchmyspaghett



Category: Deltarune
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-09-24 18:39:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17106032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Touchmyspaghett/pseuds/Touchmyspaghett
Summary: Hanahaki Disease: A disease caused from one-sided love. The victim will continue to cough up flowers until their love develops feelings back. The only way to cure this disease is when your true love develops feelings back.You can get surgery done or die from it.Noelle had heard simple lore from the Hanahaki Disease but never truly believed the disease was actually true. Up until she had gotten it for herself, at least.Will she get Susie to fall in love with her, or die in the process?Also on my wattpad (beautiful-lunatic)





	1. Chapter One

Chapter one

It was almost the end of the class right before lunch. Everyone looked bored as hell, and half of the students were even on their phones, texting away. Nobody even tried to hide their phone, and the teacher didn't do a thing about it. Alphys was known as the extremely shy and weird teacher, so this type of attitude from the students to her was the norm, since Alphys wouldn't be able to say anything to stop them due to her extreme anxiety. She just went on and tried to teach a science lecture to the class that bothered to pay attention. And those were a very few select students: Berdly, Noelle and Temmie all actually listened to her class while everyone else was goofing off.

Once the clock hit noon, everyone stood up which cut Alphys off from her lecture. "O-Oh, is it lunch already?" Nobody said a thing back to her and they all walked into the hallway, chatting and laughing to one another. Alphys grabbed a bag and followed them, the door shutting after her. The only students that was left was a reindeer monster, Noelle and her mysterious classmate, Susie. Not much was known about Susie and Noelle was told to stay away from her from both her mother and her peers. But that same mysterious aura of her classmate drew her in and the next thing she realized was that she wanted to learn more about her.

Her curiosity eventually developed into love. Despite never talking to Susie before, Noelle had fallen in love with this rebellious and mysterious girl. She was constantly wearing ripped jeans with a messy top and cardigan, and her hair was so overgrown and messy that it covered her eyes. She wanted to know more about her and why she dressed like that. She wanted break that cold shell of Susie's. Unfortunately, today was not the day she was going to confess her feelings to her. Noelle looked at the girl, who was sitting at the back of the class with both her legs resting up in the desk and her claws behind her head. She looked like she was most likely sleeping. Noelle took a step forward towards the sleeping girl, but stopped herself. _No.. I won't wake her up._ She thought. 

She placed a hand on her chest, which she found was aching and took a deep breath. She found the area around her heart to be aching lately, and she didn't know why. She concluded it was the stress and worry from two things: Her love for Susie and being too scared to confess it to her, and the fact that she was gay, and too scared to come out to her parents about it. 

Worries and stress tend to give one chest aches and shortness of breath, so she continued to push the feelings away. Soon, I'll do it. Noelle thought as she turned to the classroom door and opened it. Soon, I'll get rid of these worries. She walked through it and shut the door gently after herself so her classmate can sleep in peace. By the time she went to her locker to grab her lunchbox and made it to the cafeteria at the other side of the school, everyone had just finished eating and they were all cleaning up to go outside for the remainder of the lunch period. They all passed Noelle until she was the only one left in the lunchroom. She let out a small laugh. "Haha.." 

_I could almost hear mother ask me how my day was: "What happened at school today, Noelle?" Mother would ask me during dinner. "We learned so much during class, and I talked with all my friends during lunch!"_ It was the same evening routine for her everyday. She would have to lie to her parents about learning a lot during class as well as spending time with her friends. 

Truth was, class was so annoyingly loud, an almost deaf monster wouldn't be able to concentrate due to the noise, and nobody had any interest in Noelle! They all had their friend groups, and who would have any interest with the shy, nerdy and confident girl? She would just bring them down. Noelle clutched the area around her heart again and walked over to a lone table. She sat on the seat and placed her lunch box on the top. She let out a small cough and pulled out a ham sandwich from a brown paper bag that was shoved into the small tin box. She took a bite out of it. It was plain as ever. Two pieces of bread, both lightly buttered and a piece of ham slabbed in between. _Mother couldn't even put some pepper on it, huh.._ The reindeer thought to herself, swallowing some food. Her throat burned a bit, and she drank some water from a water container to rinse it down. 

Pathetic, useless, loser. She wanted to cry from these words. Noelle truly hated lunchtime the most. 

She finished her sandwich and got off of the chair, and went out of the room with the lunch box in hand. Noelle went to her locker, put the lunch box into it, closed the door and went back to class. She didn't bother going outside with everyone else, because she wouldn't do anything with anyone anyways. Why depress herself even more? She sat at her desk and sat down to wait until lunch ended. Noelle didn't realize that Susie's position had changed. Her legs were now off of the desk and now had her arms on the table, and was leaning forward. Noelle coughed and wheezed a little more after leaning down to pull her phone out from her bag. The girl also pulled out the water container and drank some more water to help with the throat pain. 

Once she drank the water, the coughing eased up. Noelle sighed in relief and opened the app game she was planning to pay. Ten... Twenty... Even thirty minutes passed when students began to walk back into the classroom to get ready for the second half of the day. Everyone sat down with tons of chatter and movement, and they all continued to act that way when Alphys walked back into the room. Noelle respected the teacher she hated though. She at least dropped her phone into her bag and swapped it for a notebook and pen. 

"U-Um.. what subject am I teaching now again?" The students at the front row could barely make out what Alphys was saying. "R-Right, I-I'm teaching English.." She let out a small sigh before clapping her hands together in hopes of shutting the class up. They didn't shut up, of course. Alphys made small uh's and um's, and was now just wasting her time and effort. Noelle's classmate, Berldy snickered. "Ahem.. u-um.. class?" She paused for a few moments before turning to the board and grabbing a piece of chalk. She reached up and began to write on the board. Kris who was the only human student wrote a message on their notebook before tearing out the paper. They folded it into a paper airplane and sent it to Alphys, which hit her in the back of the head. After hit, Alphys paused but soon continued to write. She wrote the date and her name on the upper corner board, and in big letters she wrote HAMLET PROJECT right in the middle of the blackboard. She turned back around and placed her claws on her desk. "Stop talking or I'll make this project due tomorrow! Do you understand?" 

The class instantly shut up. There were a few low murmurers in the back of the room though. "Did you like.. hear that? She didn't stutter for once." Monster Kid whispered to someone. "We must have really pissed her off." Another monster, Snowy whispered back. A few laughs and chuckles echoed around the room, before actually going quiet.

"G-Good.. haha.. So as you all know, w-we finished HAMLET yesterday, so we must do a p-project for it! You must memorize a two-person scene, then wear costumes and a-act it out. It is due a w-week from now. I am giving you the rest of the day to work on I-It since this is the only um.. class time I'm giving you. Group up into partners, then t-tell me the scene you wish to preform." When Alphys was finished making her speech, she sat at her desk chair and pulled out her phone. Everyone grouped into their usual partners. Snowy with MK, Catti with Jockington, Temmie and her hard-boiled egg and Kris shifted backwards and paired up with Susie, who had her legs up on the desk and was fast asleep again. 

Berldy turned towards Noelle. "Well, if I HAVE to be your partner..." Noelle took another sip of water. Out of all these classmates, she hated Berldy the most. He was narcissistic, arrogant, self centred and just a real dick in general. In order for her conversations to go the fastest with him, she always went along with the bird monster. She swallowed the water to help her burning throat. "Well, who do you want to be?"  
"Who do you think, dumbass? Hamlet!"  
They picked a scene that focused mainly on Hamlet, and Noelle was whoever else was in that scene. "Good. Now tell the teacher what we're doing so we can start to practice." The girl did as he said and told Alphys the act and scene and went back to the classmate, who was now standing next to their desks and holding the Hamlet book. Noelle grabbed her book and they began to act it out. A half and hour passed before Noelle could feel the coughing coming back up. This time, it wouldn't stop. She got down on her knees and coughed into her hands. _I can feel something coming out._ She thought as she began to tear up from the pain in her chest and throat. "What the hell are you doing?!" She could hear that ass next to her yell out. 

Noelle was starting to cause a scene, since some other kids stood up to look what was happening. Alphys noticed her coughing fit, got up and ran over to her side. "U-Um are you okay?!" She stuttered and keeled down next to her to rub her back. Noelle coughed and hacked some more before she could feel something coming up from her throat. Some red stuff came out of her mouth. "Ew, is that blood?!" She could hear someone in the back screaming. "Nasty!" 

Alphys' eyes widened a bit when she saw what Noelle had coughed up. "Wha..." Noelle began to say out but lightly coughed again. _What the hell?_ Noelle thought to herself as she also got a clear image of what it was.

Noelle didn't cough up blood or anything, but somehow coughed up some red flower petals.


	2. Chapter two

Alphys rubbed Noelle's back as she finished coughing up the flower petals. By now, most of the class was standing around the girl and teacher, watching the scene with confusion. The teacher looked at the closest student, which was Berdly. "G-Get her water." Alphys stuttered. Berdly's face looked slightly disgusted, but he quickly forced himself to smile and act like he actually wanted to help his classmate. "Sure thing." He said as he grabbed Noelle's water container and walked out of the room, mumbling and grumbling to himself. Nobody could catch what he was saying though, but it was most likely negative things about Noelle.

Noelle finally stopped coughing and began to wheeze a bit. Her hands and legs were shaking as she did so. She felt terrified and confused to why she was coughing up flowers. This type of behavior doesn't seem like stress and it scared her even more. Alphys leaned a little closer to Noelle and spoke so no one else could hear. "I-I want to speak with you after class.." She whispered to the girl, who was now clutching her chest and panting heavily. What now? Why on earth does she want to speak with me? The girl thought to herself, but only giving her teacher a light nod since she was unable to speak properly from being out of breath. Berdly came back and handed the filled water container to Noelle. She took and and drank a bunch. Soon after that, she regained her breath and placed a hand on her knee to pull her body up. Alphys moved her hand off of Noelle's back and stood up before Noelle slowly pulled herself up. Now, she saw the entire classroom staring at her for making that scene. She guessed they were all judging her as well due to a few whispered echoing around the room.

This was the quietest the class had been.

Alphys could see how awkward Noelle looked and interrupted the silence. "Um.. how about we all continue to work on the projects, o-okay?" Some classmates exchanged whispers and turned back to their groups. Noelle guessed all the whispering was about her. However, the whispers turned to normal chatter quickly. "A-Are you alright now?" Alphys asked the reindeer, voice filling with concern. "Yes, I am. T-Thank you." Noelle still sounded like she was out of breath, but she did feel much better. Alphys slightly nodded before going back to her desk.

"Jeez, that was such a scene." Berdly stifled a chuckle before grabbing his Hamlet book off his desk. "That doesn't excuse you from getting out of this practice time. I have to get a hundred percent on this, you know!" He groaned at her and put emphasis on the I. He opened the book and flipped through the pages with his nails and ended up where the two of them left off. Noelle felt her legs still a little shaky, so she sat on top of her desk.

_Out of all these monsters in this class.._

Noelle began to think as she found where they left off from the book.

_...I hate you the most. I hope you die._

Noelle felt like a low piece of shit for thinking like that about a classmate, but he was getting more rude as and self-righteous as time went on. "We have to start this scene again, thanks to you." He muttered out loud to himself, though loud enough for his partner to hear as he flipped a few pages back with his nails. Noelle shot daggers to the bird monster, but he didn't seem to notice. He cleared his throat and began to rehearse his lines.

The two of them rehearsed their lines until school ended. Berldy wouldn't even let her leave to go to the washroom or even take a drink of water because it would get in the way and ruin his precious mark, which made Noelle want to slap those stupid glasses off of his face. By the time school ended, Noelle's throat and chest were practically killing her from the pain of talking. School ended at three o' clock and once the clock hit three, everyone grabbed their items and cleared out of the classroom within the first ten seconds like a pack of wild animals. Once everyone left, Susie got up and left, slamming the door after herself. Noelle was still sitting on top of her desk and found herself admiring her classmate as she left the room.

Alphys and Noelle were now the only two left. "Um.. how are you feeling?" Alphys got up from her chair and walked a little closer to Noelle, pushing up her glasses as she did so. Her voice sounded a little shaky, and Noelle got the feeling that Alphys knew something that she didn't. "Alright, I suppose." She said, clearly lying and put a smile on her face as the cherry on top. Alphys didn't give any answer back to that, and when Noelle thought she could leave, her teacher decided to pull a thousand questions on her.

"Um.. heh heh.. You may think I may weird for saying this, b-but..." Alphys stuttered some more before she cleared her throat. "Do you like anyone?" This was another rare time when she spoke a full sentence without stuttering midway. It was such an odd question, too..

How does liking someone have to do with her health? And what does Alphys mean by 'liking' someone? Noelle raised a brow and crossed her arms. "Excuse me?"

"Uh.. let me rephrase that: Do you love anyone?"

Noelle blinked a few times and went dead silent. "...What?" She turned her head to the side. Did Alphys see her admire Susie? A hand creeped up to the end of her hair, and began to nervously play around with it. "N-No...?"

"Ha! I knew it. You do love someone. It's the main reason why you coughed up flowers today." Noelle turned her head back to look at Alphys. "Do.. you know why I coughed up flowers?" Alphys narrowed her eyes and nodded her head with a smile on her face. "I've seen it in Anime and video games, but I never knew it was real! It's the deadly Hanahaki Disease!"

_I've never even heard of this 'disease' from anywhere, and now I hear it's fucking deadly and that I have it?!_ The reindeer monster gritted her teeth together and then took a deep breath to try to calm herself down. Maybe she's just talking about one of her Japanese cartoons and getting it mixed up with real life? She thought to herself, remembering a time when Alphys once burst into tears about a recent anime episode. It was a fall day when Alphys was teaching like normal, but all of the sudden started crying over Mew Mew. It got even worse when she called someone by the name of Mew Mew and began quoting a bunch of lines from a show. Everyone guessed it was her favourite character that died.

"Well.. um.. what is this Hanahaki Disease?" Noelle asked, who was still unconsciously playing around with her hair.

"I-Its a disease that is caused by the person you love not loving you back. You will continue to cough up petals until your crush falls in love back or you'll choke to death and die. There is plenty of information about it online that you should probably search up."

Noelle suddenly felt a few tears forming at her eyes, but instantly blinked them away. ".... You're not lying...right? You are not getting real life and cartoons mixed up?"

Alphys shook her head, signalling no. "I k-know you dislike me but.. I-I can't having you die from this unrequited love" Noelle got up from the desk and grabbed her bag. She quickly put her belongings into it and threw her black backpack over her back. "I'll search it up tonight. Thank you for telling me this." Noelle then walked out of the room.

She was unsure if she fully believed Alphys, but she was going to search it up anyways. The hallways were empty and silent at this point and the girl went to the locker to grab the items she needed before heading home. She walked across town and pulled out a key when she walked up to some fancy looking gates. She inserted it into a small door next to the iron gates and unlocked it. After walking through them, she locked the door after herself.

Her family was pretty wealthy due to her mother being the mayor, so they had a much larger home then the average citizen. She unlocked the front doors and walked inside. "I'm home." Noelle called out, but nobody came and greeted her. She slammed the doors shut and the noise echoed throughout the house. Her father was currently in the hospital for check ups for some health thing they found, and her mother was probably still at work for another few hours. Noelle didn't have any siblings so she felt alone in this house. She stood quietly in the foyer for a few moments before heading up the stairs to her bedroom. As she made it up the final step, she burst into another coughing frenzy. Eyes widening, Noelle grabbed the banister and keeled down, coughing like a madman. A few red flower petals landed on the floor under her and the coughing ceased again.

_Why? Am I seriously coughing up flowers because of this.. disease my teacher told me fifteen minutes ago?_ She thought as she collected them and stared at them in the palm of her shaking hands. She kept them in her hand and moved back up to a standing position. Noelle slowly walked to her bedroom which was to the left to the stairs, at the end of the hallway. She opened her door.

Her room was a fair size and it had a wooden queen sized bed moved to the corner of the room. There was a beside table with an alarm clock and lamp on top of it. There was also a wooden desk, bookshelf and a TV sitting on a stand with some video games neatly stacked on piles next to it. Posters from video games were taped to the walls of her room. Noelle walked over to the desk and dropped the petals on top of it. She dropped her bag to the ground and grabbed her phone out of it. She turned it on as she walked to her bed and ploped down on the surface. Once the phone was on, she searched up Hanahaki Disease on the internet.

Tears welled up in her eyes as she read more about the disease. "No way.." She whispered.

Hanahaki Disease was rare, but completely real. And it was only a matter of time until she choked to death from it.


	3. Chapter three

_Hanahaki Disease is an illness born from unrequited love where the patient's lungs will fill up with flowers, causing them to cough or even throw up petals (sometimes even entire flowers). One of the only ways for the disease to be cured is if the said person returns the feeling (it can't be resolved with friendship, it has to be genuine feelings of love). The infection can also be removed through surgery, though the feelings disappear along with the petals, and it can be quite risky to the person's own health. If they choose nether options or the feeling is not returned in time, then the patient's lungs will fill up with flowers and they will eventually suffocate to death.  
The length of the disease varies with each person, ranging from a few weeks to a few months._

This was a real disease and Noelle had caught it all because she loved someone. She rubbed a few tears away with her shirt sleeve. _I have to do this: I have to confess to her tomorrow. My life depends on this!_ Noelle thought to herself as she laid her head on her pillow. "Oh god.." She whispered, "My chest hurts so much.." Noelle coughed and shut off her phone and threw it to the ground before she rolled over to her side. She stared at the light blue wall of her room for a few moments before she shut her eyes. Learning this new information made her feel depressed and hopeless and it made her want to sleep the feelings away.

Some time had passed when Noelle woke up to the front door slamming shut. She guessed it was from her mother, who most likely just came home from work. She rolled over and noticed the sky outside the window was dark. She rubbed her eyes and got out of bed. Her alarm clock read seven o clock. "Shoot.. I fell asleep." She muttered out loud before running out of the room and down the hallway. She saw her mother taking off her coat at the door. Her mother looked up at Noelle. "Hello dear. Were you doing homework?" She calmly asked as she hung her coat up on the coat rack that was on the wall next to the door.

Noelle's mother was more serious and often pushed her daughter to get good grades so she could go to a good university. Her mother wasn't the type of parent who forced their child to become a doctor or anything like that; she wanted her child to grow and live a happy life, as long as she got good grades for it. Her parents also taught her to be kind and helpful to others. Aka: an actual decent being. Noelle rubbed her eyes a bit. "Yeah, I was. Do you want me to come down and help with dinner?"   
"You don't need to help. I'll call you down in a bit." Her mother let out a tired looking smile and walked to the kitchen.

Noelle went back to her room to do her homework.

She finished her homework for the evening before coming downstairs to eat with her mother. It was just the two of them at home for the time being since Noelle's father, Rudy was staying at the hospital for some testing. Noelle was worried about her father's health since they found some crap, but she visited him almost every single day and enjoyed every single minute with him.

Noelle's mother asked her how school was, and per usual, Noelle lied and told her what they learned, and about the classmates she hung out with. She never mentioned the whole disease thing to her mother. It was too complicated, and it would mean she would have to tell her parents about having a crush on the school delinquent and being gay: some topics they would definitely not approve of. That was a whole can of worms Noelle wasn't ready to open. She would tell them about this eventually, but tonight was not the night.

After dinner, Noelle helped her mother clean up before she went back to her room to play some video games. After playing video games for an hour, Noelle coughed some more, got into some red and green Christmas pajamas, bushed her teeth, then went to bed. She was going to confess to Susie tomorrow. She curled up in her warm bed and quickly fell asleep.

***

Noelle woke to her alarm clock beeping and she rolled over to the other side of her bed and shut it off. She made sure to get up extra early to make herself look nice for her classmate! She quickly got out and made her bed before eagerly taking off her pajamas to change into her normal school outfit.

She made sure to make her hair look extra nice, and she even spritzed a little bit of perfume on herself, which ironically was the sweet smell of lilies. She carried on with her morning routine and left home a half and hour later. She was unsure of how to exactly confess to Susie since she had actually never spoken to her before. She was a little nervous, but excited at the same time. She took a deep breath when she made it to school. _I got this! Everything will be okay!_ She opened the front doors and peeked inside.

Susie was standing in the hallway with her back turned to Noelle. She seemed.. to be eating something with her hands. _Oh? Perhaps she's eating her breakfast?_ Noelle thought as she walked through the doors and walked up behind her classmate. As the deer got closer, Susie seemed to be eating faster and faster until she swallowed the food. Noelle never got a chance to see what she was eating, but there were tiny white crumbs on the ground at Susie's feet.

It somehow reminded Noelle of those pet videos where you're trying to see what your dog is chewing on, but they start to chew faster as you get closer to them until they swallow it and you never got a chance to see what the dog was actually chewing on in the first place. Thinking of those videos made Noelle crack a smile, but she forced it away when Susie wiped her face and turned around. They stared at one another for a few moments before Susie spoke up. "......What?"

"Oh.. u-um..."

"What the fuck do you want?" She asked with an obvious irritated tone in her voice.

Noelle remembered her father saying how he first met his mother. He straight up told her that she was a hot piece of work, but ended up getting slapped as a result. But hey, it worked for him, right? Noelle's cheeks turned a little pink and she decided to take the chance and do it. "I-I think you're a hot piece of work!" _Why DID I say that?!_ Noelle thought to herself and began to panic.

Susie stared at her with a blank expression and blinked a few times, though Noelle didn't see it under all of Susie's hair. The silence of the hallway didn't help the awkward moment at all. Susie guessed that that this girl straight up gave her a love confession, and the larger girl had no idea how to respond to that. First, they didn't know each other at all, and Susie could barely remember what the reindeer's name was. Noelle, was it? Second, what monster in their right mind would befriend or even want to love Susie? She was the lowest scum of society. Everyone (except Kris) stayed as far away as they could from Susie. Noelle noticed how long it was taking for Susie to answer and the smaller girl began to stutter. "U-Um... I mean.. I um..."

"You love me?" Susie asked and her voice sounded like she was keeping herself from laughing. Noelle gave a slow nod to the taller girl. She has no idea how this will play out, and she was mentally crossing her fingers this confrontation would turn out alright.

Susie's mouth curled into a large grin. "Why?" Susie was truly baffled beyond words. Why would the local rich girl fall in love with someone like her? It's not like she was gorgeous, smart or rich. Hell, she was actually homeless and survived by eating anything that she thought was edible. If this other girl was playing tricks on her, she wasn't interested. "W-Well--" Noelle spoke up but was cut off by Susie. "Nah.. don't wanna hear it." Susie muttered and began to turn around, but Noelle grabbed her wrist. Susie wasn't sure what to do for a slight moment but soon pushed Noelle's hand away.

Noelle was determined though. She grabbed Susie's arm again. "Wait!" She spoke louder to grab Susie's attention, but her coughing cut her off. Susie let out a low growl and turned back to her. "What?" A few tears came out of Noelle's eyes. "Wait.. uh.. you don't need to cry about it.." Noelle shook her head. "No.. Listen, you probably won't believe this but..U-Umm..." Noelle wasn't quite sure how to explain this whole disease thing. She had to tell the other girl about it though because her own life depended on it. "I need you to love me or I'll choke on flowers and die?"

Well... Susie has never heard THAT before.

"Gimme proof." Susie muttered to her and slipped her claws into her cardigan pockets. Noelle bit the inside of her cheek. It wasn't going to be a pretty sight, but that was the only way Noelle could show the proof. She covered her mouth with one of her hands and began to force herself to cough. It hurt her chest and throat like hell, but she continued to do it. She began wheezing and losing her breath and she got down on her knees and put her head down. Susie was speechless and didn't know what the hell her classmate was doing. "Hey... wait you uh...."

Noelle could feel something come up and it wasn't long before she hacked up red flower petals onto her hands. She wheezed and began to catch her breath, and she slowly and shakily stood back up. The smaller girl showed Susie the petals which were in the palm of her hand. "Is.. this enough proof?" She asked, panting heavily.   
Susie studied them. Noelle wasn't lying when she said she would choke on flower petals. Those were clearly flower petals! The larger girl let out a sigh. "What's the catch? How do you fix this?"  
"You.. have to love me back."  
"And what exactly do I do? Kiss you then tell you how much I love you?"   
Noelle paused for a moment, "U-Um.." She didn't know how to answer that, but it would be a dream if Susie were to kiss her!

"I have a question for you." Susie cracked a smile and all of the sudden she grabbed the girl by the shoulders and slammed her into the lockers next to them. The flower petals from Noelle's hand flew into the air and onto the floor. The smaller girl gasped out in pain as her body came in contact with the lockers at full force.

Susie's smile changed into a large, toothy grin. "Do you still love me, or are you now terrified?"

"I-I still love you."

Susie frowned then went in and gave Noelle a rough and hard kiss on the lips.


	4. Chapter four

Noelle gasped out as Susie's lips came in rough contact with her own and she felt her arms being pushed up above her head. She couldn't believe Susie kissed her! This was her first kiss too, and Noelle was absolutely thrilled that Susie was the one to steal it. Noelle found herself happily kissing back, but Susie didn't stop with just a simple kiss.  
Noelle could feel something force itself into her mouth, and she was quick to realize that it was Susie's tongue. Noelle let out a squeaky sounding moan and her body instantly heated up. Noelle (sort of) pushed her classmate to do this but she expected a quick kiss and not a full on make-out session!

Susie explored every nook and cranny of Noelle's mouth until the small girl was beginning to run out of breath. It was a feeling Noelle couldn't explain, and she found herself enjoying it! Noelle kissed passionately back, but just when Noelle was about to run out of breath, Susie pulled away, leaving Noelle panting to catch her breath. There was a trail of saliva in between them and Susie wiped it away with her sleeve.

Noelle pulled her hands close to her chest and her face turned dark red. She was left speechless and panting for air. She felt like she was going to pass out! Noelle loved every single second of that kiss and she wished it never ended. Susie smirked and leaned close to Noelle and whispered an "I love you" in her ear. The whisper made Noelle burn up even more.

Susie pulled away once more but was still close enough for Noelle to catch a glimpse of her yellow eyes. She had never actually seen them before, and she thought they were absolutely beautiful. Noelle found herself staring and admiring them in silence.

Susie quickly regained her breath and let out a low chuckle. "Satisfied? Or do you want me to take off your clothes right here and now?" Noelle felt a hand being placed on her inner thigh, which forced her to go back to her senses. The hand began to trail up her thigh, and quickly reached the length where her skirt was. Noelle quickly pulled Susie's hand away and realized what she had just said. Her face somehow turned a darker shade of red and she began to frantically shake her head. "W-Wait, WHAT? N-No! It doesn't matter what.. _things_ we do; you have to love me back!" Noelle paused a bit and said the last sentence a little quieter which sounded like a loud whisper. "Do you not understand?"

Susie finally realized it was time to stop messing around with the smaller classmate and she pulled her hand away from Noelle's leg area. She scratched the side of her head with her nails. "Yeah.. I'll uh.. love you back. Just gimme a few days." She stepped back from Noelle and was about to turn around when Noelle cut her off. "Wait!" The reindeer got her attention and grabbed her hand so Susie wouldn't leave. "Um.. do you want to exchange phone numbers? M-Maybe we can hang out sometime?" Susie glanced down at her hand and for a second and it twitched as if Susie was going to pull it away. Luckily for Noelle, Susie did not pull away. "....Nah."

Well, that was an answer Noelle wasn't expecting. She felt something crush inside of her and her grip slowly loosened, allowing Susie to walk down the hallway to their classroom. Noelle slumped down on the floor against the lockers and the sound of the classroom door closing echoed throughout the hallway.

She had no idea what had just happened between them. The two of them made out in the hallway, Susie told Noelle that she would love her back within a few days, rejected their phone number exchange, then left. She didn't understand what happened. Were they...dating now? She wanted to ask Susie during lunch, but at the same time was afraid to. _Susie was a good kisser, so she must know a lot about relationships._ Noelle thought as she let out a small sigh. She knew absolutely nothing about relationships but she wanted to think they were now dating, even if that wasn't true.

The hot and fuzzy feeling in Noelle's body wasn't going away, and it even went down to her nether region. She covered her hot and blushy face in embarrassment with and pulled herself up off the floor.

***

Susie comfortably sat in her chair with her legs resting on the desk table. She had no idea why she had to spend HER first kiss on her classmate, but she didn't really care. She was feeling a little bored that day anyways, and that encounter with Noelle was definitely something new.

Judging by the evidence and what she was saying, it did seem like her classmate was going to die from this disease sometime, and for some strange reason Susie said she would love her back which meant she was going to have to force herself to be all lovey-dovey with her classmate before she dies. Which would be hard as shit since Susie barely knew her! How does one full-on love someone within a few days time?! "Ugh..." Susie let out a low groan. _Maybe I should've skipped school today. This will be difficult as fuck._ She thought in silence. At least, she knew Noelle's feelings were genuine towards her since Noelle didn't seem to be terrified of Susie like everyone else was. _The hell kind of mess did I get myself into? I know nothing about romance!_ Susie was slightly confused about something too: Were the two of them now dating? God, she didn't know and she knew it was going to get awkward if she asked.

She did feel slightly bad for walking off and leaving the girl on the floor like that. But what was she going to say? That she was too poor to own a cellphone? How pathetic!

Back in the hallway, Susie had noticed Noelle staring at her. They had direct eye contact, and Susie would tell Noelle was staring directly into her eyes. As Susie laid on her chair in the classroom in silence, she found herself moving her hair away from her eyes. It felt weird on her face, and classmates would probably notice and judge her but.. she was probably going to move it back before anyone showed up.

Susie ended up leaving her hair in that style, and Noelle showed up in the room ten minutes later.


	5. Chapter five

Noelle opened the door to the classroom ten minutes after their encounter and walked in. She saw Susie in her usual spot and didn't know what to say to her. What would she say after THAT? Noelle did seem to notice something different about her, though. She had pushed her hair away from the eyes. _Did she catch me staring before?!_ Was Noelle's first reaction, but she soon shook those feelings away. It can't be that, right? If it is, that would be so embarrassing for Noelle!

Noelle wanted to go up to her but at the same time, it would probably annoy Susie. She gave into those feelings and gingerly walked up to her, her fingers playing around with one another. "Hey."  
Susie looked up to Noelle and took her legs off of the desk. "Hey."

Noelle decided it would be a good idea to point out how Susie's hair suddenly looked different. Well, duh. She moved it out of her face because Noelle was staring at her eyes. Maybe she did it to impress Noelle? "Your hair is different." In a way, Noelle hated herself that she wasn't the best at talking to others. She was always shy while speaking to other monsters. Always has, always will be.

Hearing that made Susie crack a smirk. "That it is. Glad your eyesight is fine." Noelle felt a small stab in her chest. Susie didn't seem to be taking Noelle seriously, but who would? She was being dumb for asking such stupid questions. Noelle was about to say something back, but was cut off by Susie.

"Hey, I'm bored. Wanna skip school today?"  
Susie's voice broke Noelle out of her thoughts and she slightly jumped in surprise, almost immediately bursting out into a fit of coughs. "H-Huh?" She began to stutter as she tried to stop it. She managed to force the coughing away, thankfully. As Noelle had her coughing fit, Susie raised a brow and leaned forward a bit to get off the chair, but leaned back when Noelle stopped. It was almost like she wanted to help with Noelle's coughing.

"Ah.. sorry. Why do you want to skip and where would we go?!"

Susie stifled a laugh in and her smirk turned to a wide grin. "Dunno. Your place, maybe?" Noelle instantly blushed and her heart skipped a beat. Why did Susie suddenly want to skip and go to her place? Did she... have other plans?  
"Pfft, dirty minded, aren't you?" Susie let out a laugh. "I just wanted to know if you had video games. There's one that I'm DYING to play!" The girl let out a slight sigh, both relieved and disappointed. Relieved because she wasn't the best at romance and that she didn't want to take things quickly, and disappointed because of her love for Susie, and _wanting_ to do things with her. It was very confusing for Noelle, and sometimes she didn't know what she wanted. Sometimes, she thought she was disgusting and gross for thinking about her and Susie together.

_Oh..How did she know I played video games?_

Noelle remembered that she often invited Kris over to play video games when they were younger. That was years ago though, and the two of them since grew apart. Kris.. was a little different too, just like Susie, and the two of them probably hung out. _Kris must have told Susie then._ She thought as she let out a tensed sounding chuckle. "Well.. what's the game?"

"Hmm.. I played an older game from it when I was younger. It was like an adventure game where you explore dungeons and beat up bad guys, and I thought it was the coolest thing ever."

Noelle thought for a moment to think of the game Susie was describing. "Is it the _Legend of Zorro_?" She asked, her lips forming into a smile.

Susie suddenly stood right up and her face suddenly showed proper emotion. The once quiet, calm girl all of the sudden turned the opposite. Susie excitedly grabbed Noelle's shoulders and began shaking her back in forth in excitement. "Yes! Oh my god, Noelle! You gotta let me play it! Let's get outta here!" She soon began emitting nonsense about the game series and how much she wanted to play the newest game from it, all while having her hands tightly on Noelle's shoulders. Noelle soon placed her hands on Susie's wrists which caused her flinch and stop talking almost instantly. "Oh.. was I talking too much?" She very soon calmed down and pulled herself away from Noelle, her whole attitude changing back to how she usually is.

"Sure. We can skip and play the game."

"Great! Let's go."

The two of them walked out of the classroom and into the hallway. Luckily, it was still too early for people to show up, but others would start to show up at school soon. Noelle stopped at her locker to grab her backpack quickly before shutting and locking it while Susie waited at the front doors of the school. Noelle lightly jogged back to Susie and let out a cough and the two of them left the school and began to walk to Noelle's home. As they just left the school, Susie pulled out some cigarettes and a lighter from her pocket. She pulled one out, put it in her mouth and lit it, then blew out some smoke a few seconds later.

Noelle looked over and noticed her classmate smoking. She didn't say anything because she knew it wasn't her place to say anything about it. Noelle simply focused her attention to her surroundings. It was a windy fall morning. Half of the trees were already red, and it was slightly cold out. At times like this, Noelle was happy she was covered in short fur.

The two of them passed by some of their classmates, and two of them stopped in front of Noelle. _Ugh, what do you two want?!_ Noelle thought to herself and mentally groaned. The two monsters who had stopped her were Monster Kid and Snowy. "Did the rich girl finally learn how to skip?" Monster Kid let out a cackle, and Snowy laughed next to him. Luckily Snowy wasn't much of a threat, but it was Monster Kid who was the pain in the ass. Susie stopped in her place and blew out some smoke and watched them in silence. Noelle glanced over to her but it seemed like Susie wasn't going to step in. Noelle let out a small huff and didn't say anything back to Monster Kid. Monster Kid scowled at her and placed his hand on her shoulder, which Noelle instantly swatted away. "What do you want?" Noelle asked in a harsh tone. Since the Holiday's were the wealthiest family in town, some of the other kids from... poorer families would harass her every once and a while. Monster Kid was one of those families. Noelle guessed he lived in one of those run down apartment homes northeast of town. At first, Noelle would get upset and cry to her parents about his harassment, but after many calls and visits from Undyne, Monster Kid wouldn't stop. Noelle eventually learned to suck it up and ignore him though. At this point, they were plain annoying to Noelle and probably harassed her in attempts to get free cash from her.

Luckily, Monster Kid and Snowy were wusses and never actually tried to beat up the girl, though.  
At least, that's what she thought.

Monster Kid's face widened to a grin and he shrugged. "Nothing much, really. Now I'm curious why you're suddenly skipping with..." He nudged towards Susie, who was staying out of their little talk and still smoking, " _The freak over there._ " Noelle gulped and she found herself biting the inside of her cheek. She felt bad for Susie, that everyone thought of her like that. "She isn't as bad as you think-" Noelle spoke up quietly, but was cut off by Monster Kid's laughter. "Dude, you're the only one who thinks that! We can all tell you're les for her!"

"Go get her, partner!" They could hear Snowy cheering him on in the background.

Noelle's expression didn't change at all. _Okay, why is he such a pain today?_ Just let me go home. Noelle was going to try something new today. She took a deep breath and pushed Monster Kid back with all her might, which caused to trip backwards and almost fall. Almost is the key word. He quickly regained his balance and let out a growl as he rolled his hand into a fist. "You bitch!" He tried to lay a hit in her, but he froze up and his facial expression turned to pain. Susie was now behind him, digging her cigarette into the skin on his back. She blew out some more smoke and slightly grinned. "So what?" She muttered out behind him. Since Noelle could see her eyes now, she looked a little more scary. She looked.. almost like a feral animal.  
She continued to twist the cigarette into his back until a black spot formed. The other classmate hissed out in pain.

"O-Ow..Speak clearly, dude!" Monster Kid tried to pull away from Susie, but she grabbed the back of his shirt and lifted him above the ground before he could escape with one hand. "I said.. So what if she's a lesbian?"  
"Yeah, yeah, just let me go, man." Judging by his expressions, Noelle could tell he looked terrified. Susie's smile turned into a toothy grin. "...Nah. Maybe I wanna turn you into a pile of dust first."  
"Eep!" Susie let out an evil laugh and dropped her classmate to the ground with one hand and tossed the cigarette to the ground with her other. He began to run off, but turned around. "I'll tell officer Undyne about this!" "Go right ahead!" Susie yelled back.

Snowy stared at the two girls before running off behind Monster Kid. Noelle crossed her arms together. "They're so annoying. Sorry about getting you involved."  
"Eh, it's no biggie. I'm surprised you haven't killed them yet."

Noelle let out a small laugh. "To be honest, I'm surprised I hadn't killed them yet too! Anyways, let's get back to my place and play video games."

"I'd love that."


	6. Chapter six

The two girls quickly made it to Noelle's house a few minutes later, thankfully without any interruptions this time. As they walked up to the large gates in front of Noelle's house, Susie slipped her hands into her pockets and let out a whistle. "Damn."

Noelle walked up to the gates and she slipped her hands into her pockets and began rummaging around for the house keys. "This place looks fancy as hell." Noelle's face turned a slight pink, and she slipped the key out of her pocket. She hoped she wasn't too much of a showoff, having this large house and all. Other kids had called her that before. Thinking about that made her a little nervous and she fumbled the key around the lock, trying to get it in. "Thank you.. U-Um.." Susie let out a low chuckle, seeing how much the other girl was struggling to get the key in the iron door next to the gate. Eventually, the key got in and clicked and Noelle let out a breath of relief. Having Susie here.. made her a little nervous. _Yeah, they were just going to play video games, but what if it turned into something more?_

Noelle creaked the door open slowly as quietly as she could, as if her mom were nearby. Noelle's mother would definitely not allow her to be skipping, and if she were to find out, Noelle would be in a lot of trouble. Noelle knew her mother leaves home for work early, but the thought of her getting in trouble for this lingered at the back of her mind. "Hey.." Susie's voice broke Noelle out of her thoughts. "Yes?"  
"Can you hurry up and open that door faster?"  
"Oh-Sorry."

Noelle opened the door wider, and walked to the front door. Pain grew in her chest every step to the front door. Was the front walkway always this long? Noelle gulped. _Ten steps left._  
She can almost imagine it: The odd time her mother decides to stay home. _Nine_. Susie was walking fast behind her, too fast in fact, and the smaller girl sped up.

_Eight, seven, six._

Noelle could imagine how it would play out.

_They would make it to the front door and Noelle would open it. Inside, her mother would be there, standing straight, arms crossed, frown on the face. Noelle wondered what would happen to her if her mother found out? A scold about education? Yell? A slap on the face perhaps?_

The next thing she knew was that they were standing outside of the front door. "Here goes nothing.." Noelle muttered out loud and managed to fit the house key in a reasonable about of time. "Jeez, why are you nervous?" Susie let out a low groan. "Strict parents or something?" Noelle let out a small nod to Susie and she twisted her hand and a click emitted from the door. She creaked it open slowly and peeked her head through. She opened the door more and shuffled inside. The house was silent, and Noelle soon realized that nobody was home. She let out a deep sigh of relief. "Oh thank goodness." She whispered as she opened the door wider, allowing her friend to walk through. Noelle wiped any dirt off from her hooves near the closet next to the door, and Susie looked around the foyer and stairs of the home.

Strangely, she did not take off her dirty shoes. Noelle thought it was proper etiquette to take off shoes at someone else's home, but she came to the conclusion that her mother was just more picky than the average hometown citizen. Noelle shut the front door and she felt a stabbing pain in her chest, causing her to place a hand on the wall and lean toward it. She placed her other hand on her chest and breathed a little deeply for a few moments until the feeling went away. Susie didn't seem to notice Noelle, since she was still admiring the place.

"Are.. you.." Noelle gasped out and coughed and quickly regained her composure. She just needed some water, and the pain should go away. "Uh.. hungry or thirsty?"

"...Hm.." By this point, the hair that Susie moved out of her face had fallen back and her yellow eyes were covered once again. A part of Noelle wanted to ask Susie to move her hair out again, but she knew that would be waaay too creepy. "What do you have to eat?" Susie asked. _At.. least I can admire her adorable freckles? ....Ahh... And now I'm being creepy again. I need to stop staring at her._

"Ah-I have anything you want, really. Just pick whatever! Actually.."

Noelle all of the sudden grabbed Susie's hand and led her to the kitchen. Susie grimaced when the other girl touched her, mostly because Susie wasn't used to being touched by others. She'd just have to get over it and suck it up. There was food involved anyway, and she was still hungry after eating the chalk.  
The look of disgust wiped off her face when the two of them stepped through an archway and into the kitchen.

_Remember_. Susie thought to herself, _I have to love this girl, or she'll die. I get to play video games and eat her food, so it's really all not that bad, right?_

Compared to the rest of the house, the kitchen looked recently renovated and the counter bases were black and the tops were white marble. There was an island in the middle of the room, with a sink built into it and four black stools were neatly tucked in around the island. At the side of the room, was another archway to what it looks like to be a dining room, and in the corner of the room was a door to what Susie could only imagine where they were keeping the gold:

**The snacks.**

In the back wall, large glass was facing the Holiday's large backyard. Susie could see a pool that was closed for the winter. She didn't like to swim very much, and that was one of the main reasons she failed gym class. Thankfully for Susie, Noelle let go of her hand and lightly jogged to the pantry, which was only a few metres away. She paused and let out a cough before grabbing the door handle and opening the door wide open. Susie's eyes widened under the hair and she could feel herself beginning to drool. _Ew, gross_. She thought as she wiped her mouth with her sleeve. She stepped closer to the pantry that was filled to the brim with rows and rows of cookie boxes, crackers, chips and other snacks. Oh.. and there were some tin cans of preservatives, but Susie didn't care about them.

This pantry full of snacks was the definition of Susie's heaven.

"Just pick whatever--Oh!" Noelle cheerfully said before cutting herself off and speed walked over to a cabinet over. She opened it, revealing expensive bowls and plates of different sizes and leaned up to the tips of her hooves to reach a bowl that was sitting at the top shelf. She thankfully grabbed the bowl without breaking anything, since it was barely in her reach. She pulled it down and placed it on the island. "Her--?" The reindeer noticed that Susie was not in the same place anymore and the rustling of a chip bag could be heard inside the pantry. Judging by the movement and noises, it was safe to assume Susie was inside the pantry.

_Riiiiip!_ Then the sound of a box being teared open echoed throughout the room.

_I-I guess she really wanted some snacks.._ Noelle thought to herself as she let out a small giggle, quickly being cut off by some deep coughing. Eyes widening, Noelle keeled down and covered her mouth with her hands. Her throat burned, but she eventually coughed up some more red petals, and a bit of blood with it. "Yuck.." Her face turned to disgust and the girl threw the bloody petals in the garbage before she turned on the sink and washed her hands. Noelle grabbed an empty glass and filled it to the brim with water and chugged it all down. The cold water felt good on her burning throat, and the pain quickly eased up again. Susie came back out of the pantry carrying a bag of chips and a box of cookies. "Are you okay? She said. Noelle panted out and nodded a yes at Susie. "I-I think so.. ah... Are you going to eat all of that?"

The reptilian monster widely grinned as she looked down to the food and Noelle could see her.. drool a bit? "Hell yeah, I am."

Noelle was slightly worried about her mom suddenly seeing this much snacks being taken, but she wasn't going to stop Susie taking the food. The smaller girl hoped to think of a good excuse if her mother were to ask about the snacks later. _I'll probably just say I was starving and couldn't control myself._ She mentally chuckled. She hoped to god the school wouldn't call home about her ditching. That would truly get her in trouble. Noelle grabbed a glass of water and turned around and led Susie upstairs to her room to where the video games were.

Noelle opened the door and turned on the lights, and Susie admired her room for a few moments before finding a spot to sit at. She sat in front of the TV and leaned against Noelle's bed, and placed the snacks next to her. "I can't wait!" She excitedly squealed.

Noelle let out a light giggle and placed her water down on her bedside table. "Y'know.. you can sit on my bed, if you want." She offered. "The floors aren't exactly spotless."

"... Nah, I'm fine here." Susie said, opening the bag of chips, and taking one and shoving it in her mouth. Noelle felt a little awkward that Susie declined, and walked over to the TV. She pulled out the newest _Legend of Zorro game. Legend of Zorro: Breath of the wild. A real classic now._ Noelle thought to herself as she opened the game box and took out the tiny came card, and inserted it into her gaming system. She booted it up, turned on the TV and handed the controllers to Susie.

Susie, who was looking around Noelle's room, shoved some more chips into her mouth. "Jhis room ish large oos hell." She commented, before choking on the chips. "Ack--Dammit." She hacked some tiny chip bits up onto her hand, and licked them up right before Noelle turned around. Susie was lucky Noelle didn't see that, because even Susie thought she was being a little gross. But,she at least had some manners not to rub the half eaten chips that she hacked up onto her clothes or the floor.

"Are you alright?" Noelle asked, noticing a grin form on Susie's face. "Uh, yeah. Heh..." Noelle was slightly confused to why she was grinning, but she didn't really want to ask why. "Um.. okay." She smiled.

_Note to self: Do NOT eat food while talking to girls. It's gross and unmanned as hell!_

Susie grabbed the controllers that were on the floor next to her and started the game. "Ah yeah!" Noelle walked back to her and sat on the edge of the bed next to Susie. The game loaded to the main screen and Susie was excited to start a new game, only to have that excitement torn away when she saw that there can only be one save file. The one and only save file that was there was already completed. "Ah damn." She muttered. "You already beat it."

"Delete it, if you want." Noelle smiled, taking a sip of water. "We can always start brand new.."

"Dude, are you sure? You'll lose all of your time and effort put into it."

Noelle nodded. "Really, it's okay. That means you can um... Come over again and play it?" She wasn't sure if she should have said that last half of her sentence, since that did sound a little creepy. _Wait, why am I just assuming she would like to come back here? Ha ha.._

"I would love that!" Susie grinned and moved the cursor over to the new game button.

**Override the previous save file?**

****

****

**YES NO**

Susie eagerly pressed the **YES** button, and all of Noelle's previous hard work was deleted, and the game immediately started up with a short cut scene and... voice acting?! Susie was baffled! She has never heard voice acting in a Zorro game. After the short cut scene, Susie was finally able to play as Link. She began moving him around, and explored the cave he was in.

About ten minutes had passed, and Susie was still in the cave. She might have missed the prompt that said you can make Link jump or climb when he reached a small ledge, but Noelle was starting to get annoyed. _Actually.. she couldn't have missed the prompt, **because the prompt is right on the damn screen! Noelle thought as she wanted to rip the hair out of her head.**_

Another five minutes has passed.

"Damn it! How do I get up this ledge!" Susie groaned, trying to make Link run into it, hoping he would auto jump. At this point, Noelle wanted to rip the controller out of Susie's claws and press the button to make him jump, but she knew it wouldn't be fair. Susie was so excited to play, and Noelle didn't want to ruin the experience for her. She let out a small sigh and decided to talk about something--anything for that matter so she wouldn't go insane!  
_Maybe I can talk about the food she was eating this morning?_ She thought to herself.

"Hey.." Noelle spoke up, but Susie finally managed to get Link up and she cut Noelle off. "Oh my god! I didn't know he can jump now! This is amazing!" She seemed really immersed in the game. Susie let out a laugh to herself but stopped when she realized Noelle was talking. "Oh...Heheh..sorry.. yeah?"

"I..um.. noticed you were eating something white this morning. What was it?" Susie stopped moving Link and slightly turned her head towards Noelle with a grin. "Oh, that? It was chalk." She said, quickly turning back to the game.

Luckily, Noelle was not drinking any water because if she were, she would have spit it all over the other girl, as well as the floor. "W-What?! _Are you serious?_ Why?!"

"...Oh boy.." Susie muttered out loud and Noelle could tell she suddenly got uncomfortable, judging by her annoyed tone. She felt something drop inside of her stomach, and she suddenly regretted her choice. "Listen.. do you want the long story or short story?" Susie let out a low groan, pausing the game. "I just wanted to know why you were eating chalk? Oh.. and why your clothes and hair are so mess--"

_"Because I'm fucking poor as shit?"_ Susie said, tone sounding a little.. upset? The larger girl took a deep sigh. "Once upon a time, I had parents. Not good parents, to say the least, but they paid some attention to me and remembered to feed me occasionally. Both were drug addicts and complete drunks. Dad made money by selling, and mom was a total waste of space."

"Oh my god.." Noelle let out a small whisper, and she just wanted to wrap her fuzzy arms around this girl. She never knew how Susie's personal life was and she was probably one of the few people Susie ever told this to.

"Nah.. it's no biggie, really. Anyways, one day dad just croaked, and that was the end of him. Probably OD'D on some kind of drug." She sighed. "No income, means no house, so one day I woke up to nobody else in the home. Turns out mom ditched me, and I haven't seen her since. I got kicked out of the house a year later."

Noelle could feel something tighten in her throat and she could feel herself tear up. "Hey, wait! You don't uh.. need to cry about it. It's not that bad." Susie let out a small chuckle. "I'm over it."

Noelle pulled herself off her bed and keeled down next to Susie and gave her a big hug. Susie's eyes widened and she blinked a few times, mind trying to process this affection. "Uh...?"

"Ah--!" Noelle realized what she was doing, and pulled herself away from the other girl. "I'm so sorry. It's just.. that's so awful. I can't imagine what it was like going through all of that."

Susie cracked a smile and she scratched the side of her head. "Nah, it's fine. I'm just not used to much affection. It caught me off guard."  
_Though.. I didn't exactly hate it or anything._

Noelle suddenly thought of something. "Ah.. maybe you can stay here if you don't have a home? We have a few guest rooms and I'm sure my mother wouldn't mind!" Noelle let out a small giggle, and Susie frowned. "Uh..isn't your mom the mayor? I don't think she would allow someone like me staying here."

"I'll ask her! You never know until you try."

"...Okay then. Knock yourself out."

Something suddenly clicked in Noelle's mind, and she suddenly stood up and speed walked over to the TV stand. She opened a drawer and rummaged around what it looks like to be a junk drawer. Susie could see some old wires and pencils fall to the floor, and Noelle quickly found what she was looking for. "Aha!" She pulled out an old touch screen phone and handed it to Susie. "Here, take my old phone! I can text you what my mother says, and maybe we can j-just.. text in general?" She nervously chuckled, and Susie could see a light blush form on her fuzzy cheeks. The larger girl chuckled and took the phone. She noticed there were already a few phone numbers already in the phone: _Kris, Berdly, Noelle's parents, and Noelle's new phone number._ "Thanks." Susie smiled as she put the phone in her cardigan pocket and grabbed the controllers off of the ground.

"Now let's play this game!" Susie chuckled as Noelle sat on top of her bed next to Susie. She giggled, and Susie un-paused the game.

Susie played video games and ate chips all afternoon, while Noelle watched. She didn't mind just watching, she actually found it funny that Susie managed to die so many times on the Great Plateau!


	7. Chapter Seven

Susie was playing video games and eating chips for hours later. Susie had died many times from the game and at one point, Noelle thought Susie was going to throw the controller out of her bedroom window from frustration. Luckily, nothing happened and Noelle's item and window were both safe. By the time the sun was setting, Susie had finally got her character off of the tutorial area. Finally.. she got Link off of the Great Plateau!

_That took forever... Noelle thought to herself._ She wasn't going to lie: She found it a little painful to watch at times. She never knew someone could be so bad at a video game! Sure, this wasn't the easiest game, but it sure as hell wasn't the hardest either! Link landed on the mainland and Susie drank some pop out of a can that was on the ground next to her. Noelle picked up her phone to check the time.

**5:00 pm.**

Noelle's mother was going to be home soon, and Noelle didn't know if her mother approved of having the school delinquent over. _Shoot.._ "Um.." Noelle spoke up, but her voice trailed off when she saw how much fun Susie was having.

She felt bad for kicking Susie out of her home, but her mother could be back any minute, and she really did not want to get in trouble for multiple things: Ditching school, multiple boxes of snacks being stolen and eaten, all topped off with having Susie over.

"Susie?" Noelle asked, her voice was soft and nervous.

Susie had moved her character around and she began to fight a pack of monsters in a camp, but the weapon Link was using broke in his hands. "Ah, Shit!" She groaned out and paused the game. "Yeah?" She asked, turning herself to look at Noelle who was still lying on her bed.

"My mother will be home soon. I think you should um.." Noelle brought up as she began playing around with her fingers. Her already soft voice trailed off and her head slowly hung down to look at her fingers. Susie's mouth curled to a grin, and she let a laugh out. "Nah.. I get it. I should leave. It's getting pretty late.." Susie said to the other girl and began to press buttons on the controller and tried to do something with the different menus and columns in the menu. Noelle looked up to see what she was doing. She seemed to be looking for the save function but she couldn't seem to find it and the larger girl quickly gave up her search. She placed the controller down at her legs and scratched the side of her hair with her nails. "So uh.. how EXACTLY do I save and leave this game?"

Noelle let a small giggle out and motioned her hand for the controller. Susie grabbed it and handed it to her. Noelle pressed a few buttons, and Susie could see the menu move, and suddenly the game was saved!

_...What the hell did she do?_ Susie thought to herself, trying to remember what exactly Noelle did. There were so many menus, screens and items moving around that Susie couldn't process for the life of her, and it gave her a headache.

After the game was saved, Noelle pressed another button, and the game exited, and with the press of a few more buttons, the game closed and the system turned off. "There.." Noelle lightly smiled, and she pulled herself off of the bed, holding the controller. She coughed out as she did so, and Susie stood up from the ground.

The larger girl was about to say something, probably to ask if the deer was alright, but Noelle quickly regained her breath and walked over to the TV stand and placed the controllers into the system.

"Hey.. Uh.." Susie spoke up, but her voice trailed off. Noelle turned around and cocked her head to the side. "Yes?" She asked quietly. She didn't know what Susie was going to do.

A hug?

A kiss?

Noelle would love for Susie to kiss her again!

_Oh my god, what is she going to say?_ Noelle thought as she tried to keep a blush from appearing. _Is she going to kiss me? I would.. absolutely love that!_ She slowly placed a hand on the side of her cheek, and Susie's voice broke her out of her thoughts.

"Can I uh.. come over again sometime? This game is pretty fucking fun and I can't wait to kick Ganon's ass." Susie grinned and let out a laugh.

Noelle went silent, definitely not expecting that. She expected at least a hug, maybe even a kiss. "Oh.. um.. sure. Of course! Hehe!" She let out a chirpy giggle, and Susie turned away to walk out of the room. _Wait..!_ Noelle thought, clearing her throat. "Wait." She called out, following Susie over to the door and grabbing her hand.

"What?" The other girl asked, a slightly rude tone in her voice.

"U-Um..." Noelle moved her hands around with one another and fought the urge to look down. "I have a question. Do you remember what happened this morning between us?"

"Yeah, I remember." The larger girl let out a small sigh, trying to get rid of her attitude. _I have to stop acting so rude._ Susie thought to herself, _It's not like she is rude or judgmental to me..I have to fucking cut it out already!_

"Are we um..." A blush appeared onto Noelle's cheeks. "D-Dating now?"

Susie didn't say anything for a moment, and for a short second, Noelle could almost see a bit of pink show up on Susie's freckled cheeks. For a second, anyway. Or maybe Noelle just hallucinated it? "Sure. If you want." Susie said calmly, that rude tone disappearing. "Is that all you wanted?"

Still keeping the urge to look away from the other girl, Noelle shook her head back and forth. "N-No.." She quietly said, "I also.. would like a kiss."

Susie paused for another moment and slowly nodded. "Fine." She walked close to Noelle, filling the distance between the two and leaned in towards the reindeer monster.

Unlike the rough kiss in the morning, this new kiss Susie gave was gentle and quick. Their lips pressed together for a few moments, and Noelle enjoyed every single moment of it. She wanted to put her small hands onto Susie's muscular arms and feel around her, then down to her waist--

The next thing she knew was that Susie pulled away, and Noelle's fantasies unfortunately went away. "Thank you." She whispered out as Susie stepped away from her. "Uh.. yeah." The larger girl cracked a small smile back. "I gotta go now, though."

"Bye. See you tomorrow?"

"Sure." Susie said before leaving Noelle's room and walking down the stairs. Noelle stood in silence in the middle of her room as she heard the front door slam shut a few seconds later.

Noelle let out a soft sigh before placing her hands on her cheeks. I did it... She thought to herself, We're dating now! Noelle couldn't believe it! She had gotten Susie to date her, and she couldn't help but to let out a squeal. She walked over to her bed and fell on top of it, landing on her stomach.  
"Oh my god! I can't believe it! Susie and I are dating!" She giggled to herself.

Noelle was happy, beyond happy in fact. She had never dated anyone in her entire life and this had to be one of the best days ever for her!

Noelle happily laid on her bed for a few moments before turning onto her back. "I hope... I don't die in the end. I hope I get better." She whispered out as she looked straight up to the ceiling.

Noelle was about to push her body up to a sitting position so she could do her homework, but she forgot that she skipped school for a moment, so... no homework! She whispered a small _yes_ to herself and thought of what to do next, since most evenings she always did homework and studied for future tests. She didn't want to continue playing _Breath of the wild_ without Susie.

The front door slammed shut and Noelle heard her mother call out to Noelle from downstairs. "I'm home!" Noelle jumped off of the bed and went out of her room, looking down at the foyer. Her mother was there, taking off her jacket and putting it in the closet. _Oh, maybe I can ask her about letting Susie stay?_ Noelle thought as she stepped a few stairs down.

She hoped this plan would work, but the thought of her mother saying no lingered at the back of her mind. She would probably allow a normal friend to stay, but not someone like Susie. It's not like she had the best reputation around town anyways. Susie had already gotten herself banned from many events around town, including _Free Ham Sandwich Day._

She showed up one day and ate every single ham sandwich before anyone else got a chance to eat anything. Now that Noelle looked back at it, she was probably eating all the ham sandwiches because she was simply hungry and didn't want to starve.

"Welcome home." Noelle greeted her as she walked down the stairs some more, grabbing onto the railing, "How was work?" She asked, groaning slightly from her chest pains.

So far, Noelle's mother acted normal with her, meaning she didn't seem to have gotten any calls from the school during the day. Noelle let out a small breath of relief, some of the stress on her chest going away.

"My day was tiring as ever, honey." Her mother let out a yawn and covered her mouth with a hand. "How was yours?"

"Oh.. It was good!" Noelle cheerfully said, feeling a lump in her throat. She gulped, becoming nervous and scared to ask about Susie staying. _What if she says no?_ The girl thought to herself, _what would happen then? Would.. Susie just stay outside during the cold winter?_ The thought of her girlfriend freezing and hungry in the winter months scared her. Then again, she was living like this for a while already, so she must have ways to deal with the winter. Noelle shook those thoughts away. _No.. she won't stay out in the cold. No matter what my mother says, I will make sure she doesn't go hungry and cold!_

The girl opened her mouth and took a deep breath. "Mother.. I um.. have a friend who is going through some issues, and she doesn't have a home at the moment. Can she stay here?"

"Oh? Let's sit down and discuss this." The mayor said and gave Noelle a tired looking smile and walked down the hall into the family room. Noelle followed her closely behind, absolutely terrified for the answer. Her mother gave her a smile, so maybe that meant something? Noelle was taking a real 50/50 chance with this.

The two of them walked into a large family room with wooden paneled walls and wooden floors. There were three cream coloured Victorian couches facing a large stone fireplace. There was a matching coffee table in front of the fireplace with a plant and a few coasters on top of it. Around the room were a few other furniture pieces and paintings in the walls to make everything a little nicer. Noelle went over to one of the couches and sat on it while her mother walked over to the fireplace and placed a log inside of it. She grabbed a lighter that sat on top of a mantle on the fireplace and she lit the log. It began to crackle and the fire quickly engulfed it.

Noelle let a happy sigh out as she began to feel all warm and cozy from the nearby fire. Her mother put the lighter back down where she found it and walked over to the couch Noelle was sitting at and she sat down next to her.

"So, who is this friend of yours?" She asked.

"Um.." Noelle looked down at her fingers and they began to fiddle and play around with one another again. Noelle clearly had a habit of doing that when she was nervous. "Her name is Susie, and she goes to my school. She doesn't have a home, and I...I want her to stay here for the winter so she can earn money to get her own place!"

Noelle's mother placed her hand on her chin and she looked like she was getting lost in thought. Judging by the frown appearing on her face, Noelle was guessing it was going to be a big fat no.

Noelle waited for her mother's answer.

About thirty seconds passed and her mother spoke up: "No. I've heard terrible things about that girl. I do not want her to be staying here."

"But--"

"Noelle. No buts! That is my answer, and it is final!"

Noelle took a deep breath, about to say something back but nodded her head, feeling defeated. She couldn't change her mother's mind once she had her answer. Her mother was stubborn and always set in her ways. "Okay, mother." She sadly said as she stood up and faced the doorway.

**She was definitely afraid to come out now.**

The smaller deer opened her mouth to say something else, but shut it. I want to tell her I am gay, but I'm too scared. She thought to herself, feeling her chest tighten up. She let out a breath and turned back to face her mother, "Okay, call me down for dinner." _I'll come out as gay later, maybe when she's calmed down._ "I am sorry, mother."

"It's no problem. I am sorry for your friend. Dinner will be ready in a half an hour, okay?"

Noelle nodded and walked out of the family room and back up the stairs. When she made it to her room, she shut the door after herself and leaned against it. She pulled out her phone to text Susie that she couldn't stay over.

**To: Susie  
** **From: Noelle  
** **Time: 5:15 pm**

**I asked my mother if you can stay here for a bit, but she unfortunately said no. It's hard to change my mother's mind once she has an answer.  
I will make sure to do something to help you though, even if I to take my parent's money and use it to rent you a room somewhere.**

Noelle sent the message before she walked over to her bed and laid on it on her back. She opened one of those game apps and began to play it, and about fifteen minutes later, she got a reply from Susie. _I wonder what she said back?_ Noelle thought as she opened the messenger app and checked Susie's message. _Hopefully she isn't angry or disappointed in me.._

**To: Noelle  
** **From: Susie  
** **Time: 5:29pm**

**Nah, it's fine. I actually had a feeling your mother would say no anyways, so I asked Kris if I can stay at their place.  
They said sure.**

Noelle read the message and felt something boiling up in her. Jealously? Sadness that Susie is staying at Kris' place? She didn't know or understand the feeling, but she definitely felt something while reading the message.

_Just how close are her and Kris? I never see them hang out together, but I guess they are closer than it seems. Wait... This isn't fair for Susie! Why am I getting jealous over something like this! I should be happy for her that she has a warm place to stay now! It's not like Kris is going to do anything to her or try to flirt with her! And if they did, Susie would tell them that we are dating! ... Right?_

Hands beginning to shake, Noelle wrote back to the other girl.

**To: Susie  
** **From: Noelle  
** **Time: 5:30pm**

**Oh, have fun with Kris.**

And....sent?

Noelle sent it off, then looked at the message again afterwards. _I hope that doesn't make me seem jealous or anything. I don't want to make it seem like I'm being a bitch about it. I'm not trying to be a bitch, but what I just typed sure gave that feeling..._

_Maybe I should send another message...?_

Noelle was about to send another message to say something a little more.. nicer and empathetic, but she noticed a little text appear next to the message she had just sent.

**Read 5:31pm.**

_Darn! I can't send anymore messages to her! I just have to wait until she sends something back._

__

__

Noelle waited for Susie to reply back, hopefully not with any messages about how Noelle was acting like a jealous and insensitive bitch. Noelle waited for a reply, but after five minutes it was safe to assume Susie left Noelle on read. _Okay. She probably didn't think I gave off a jealous bitchy feel because if I did, she would have texted something back. ....RIGHT?_ Noelle told herself and put her phone away next to her on the bed. She stared at the ceiling until her mother broke her out of her trance and called her to come down for dinner.

While Noelle was staring at the ceiling in her trance, she was really debating about coming out. If she were to come out, it would take off so much stress from the illness, and she might even be able to breathe a little better. She placed a hand on her chest where one of her lungs were. She pulled herself out of bed and took a deep breath. _I'll do it. It will be better in the long run._ The girl nodded to herself and stood up and slowly walked downstairs. There, she walked into the kitchen to her mother sitting at the table. There was some kind of pasta in bowls for the each of them, but Noelle didn't bother noticing what kind of pasta it was. She sat at the table and looked straight at her mother.

"Noelle?" Her mother asked, taking a bite out from her penne. She seemed to notice that something was off about her daughter. She chewed and swallowed it, wiping her mouth with her napkin after her bite. "Are you alright dear? Listen.. I'm sorry that your friend can't stay here..."

"Mother?" Noelle cut her mother off and took a deep breath. She placed a hand on her chest and clutched it.

_This will help me in the long run. I'm finally letting this stress off of me. This will help me._ The girl told herself in her head, making sure to keep the stare directly at her mother.

"I...am a lesbian, and the girl I like is Susie. I want you to accept that about me, okay?"


	8. Chapter eight

"Mother? I .. am a lesbian, and the girl I like is Susie. I want you to accept that about me, okay?"

Noelle spoke quietly and clearly while her mother listened to her in silence. As Noelle was talking, her mother was stabbing her fork into a piece of penne and lifted it up towards her mouth. She froze up and stared at her daughter without saying a word once the smaller girl had finished talking. Noelle thought her mother's food was going to fall off her fork. Luckily, the food remained stuck to the fork.

Her mother had absolutely no emotion on her face, so Noelle couldn't tell what was going to happen.

_Oh no... What's she going to do?_ Noelle thought out to herself as she waited for her mother to say something back. Her mother placed the fork back down on her plate and opened her mouth. Noelle gulped, terrified for her response. "You're... A lesbian?" She repeated out loud, and Noelle silently nodded as a response.

_Mother...I am terrified! Are you okay with this or no?!_ Noelle couldn't tell if her mother was accepting of her or not.

"And the girl you like is Susie, that delinquent?" Her mother said slowly to her, getting a nod back in response.

Noelle wanted to say to her mother that Susie wasn't as bad as everyone says she is, but she decided to keep shut. She didn't want to anger her mother even more than she already could be.

Noelle hasn't said anything to me about her sexuality before, so I just assumed she could he straight. _How was I supposed to know she could have been gay? She's never given me any kind of hint!_ Noelle's mother thought to herself and grabbed her fork again, putting the penne in her mouth. She wiped her mouth after she swallowed the food and opened it to say something. Noelle leaned forward a bit, eager to hear her response, but her mother shut her mother again. _What the heck am I supposed to say back to this?!_ She thought.

Her mother was at a complete loss of words.

There was a silence between them and Noelle began to tear up a bit. She noticed a few tears fall down her fluffy cheeks and she quickly wiped them away with her checkered sweater with hopes that her mother didn't notice. Luckily for her, Noelle's mother didn't say a word about her daughter's tears. "Mother.. say something back. Please.." She whispered out to her. _I don't think I should have said anything._ The smaller reindeer thought to herself as she looked down to her thighs. _All this silence is giving me bad vibes._

"Noelle..."

Noelle looked up at her mother when she heard her voice.

"You said you're a lesbian, right..?"

"Yes." Noelle said quietly.

"A lesbian is sexually attracted to other girls. You do know that, right?"

"Mother.. I'm dating Susie, who is another girl. I know what a lesbian is. What are you trying to say?" Noelle asked as she began to pick at her food with her fork. _This will definitely have a bad outcome. I can't run away from this. I shouldn't have said anything!_

"Noelle..." Her mother sighed out, "You know I have a job... Right? I am the mayor of this town."

"Yes, mother. I know you're the mayor. What is it that you're trying to tell me? Please tell me already... I'm terrified.."

"Many monsters in this town do not approve of gay relationships. It makes them uncomfortable. As mayor of this town, I have to keep everyone safe and happy. What would happen if word leaked out that my daughter is a lesbian? Monsters would get upset, and my reputation will diminish rapidly."

"Mother, nobody else needs to know about this. My goal isn't to let the whole world that I am a lesbian!" She told her mother as she took a bite from her food. "I just want you and father to be supportive and accepting of me."

_What is it you're trying to say, mother?_

"You're right. The world does not need to know that you're gay...." Noelle heard her mother sigh out.

"But I unfortunately found out."

Noelle could feel her heart drop and her face instantly changed to a pained expression. The pain in her chest had returned, now feeling worse than before. Noelle placed her hand on her chest and breathed deeply. She felt more tears well up in her eyes and she stared at her mother in silence. _Oh my god..._ She thought out to herself, _I ruined everything. I ruined my relationship with my mother. I can't believe.._

Her mother paused for a moment, almost as if she was lost in thought. Noelle opened her mouth to say something back, but a pathetic little squeak came out only to be cut off by her mother.

"Noelle. I will forget that this happened but if I hear anything about this again, I will be very displeased. You are also going to break up with this girl immediately."

"Mother--"

"Noelle." Her mother raised her voice and cut her off. "I want you to realize that living life as a gay monster is very difficult! It would he hard to make friends, and you will only get bullied for it! I am looking out for you, Noelle. Do you understand?! I care about you!"

Noelle sniffled. She opened her mouth to say something. "Mother, it's already hard making friends as it is! I get harassed all the time! Get over it!" was what she wanted to say, but she couldn't say it. It would only ruin her mother's mood even more. Her mouth closed shut and she felt her tears slide down her fuzzy cheeks. She could only muster out a tiny, "Okay.." to her mother.

Her mother sighed out and put another forkful of penne into her mouth. She chewed and swallowed, cleaning her face afterwards with her napkin. She muttered something under her breath. "What are you going to do next? Cut your hair short like a dyke?"

Her mother probably just said it to herself and not to Noelle, but Noelle easily heard that comment. The small girl suddenly pulled her body up and she slammed her hands on the table. Her mother looked up at her, and Noelle stared her right in the eyes. The girl didn't bother wiping the tears that were now streaming down her face. You know what? I can't take it! She thought out.

She had many things to say and oh, she was going to say them! There was no stopping her now!

"Mother?" The girl quietly asked. Noelle's mother opened her mouth, but her daughter cut her off. "You know what... Get the fuck over it!" Noelle's mother gasped a bit, never hearing her daughter swear. Hell.. Noelle barely swore herself and she only swore when she got extremely angry. "You can't change who I am! So what if I am a lesbian and like girls?! I'm still the same old me as I was any other day! I'm not going to change myself right here and now just because I told you I like girls!" And you said that it would be difficult for me to make friends?!" She let out a dry laugh, "Its already fucking hard to make friends and nobody else at that school knows I am a lesbian!" She turned away and kicked her chair which slid across the wooden floor a few metres. "I am clearly unlikable if nobody wants to be my friend!"

She stormed out of the kitchen, leaving her mother alone.

Her mother slowly put her fork down on top or her plate and didn't say or do anything back as Noelle left. She wanted to go after her daughter but she decided to leave the girl alone for a bit.

Maybe she shouldn't have said anything back and tried to understand her daughter's feelings instead? Maybe she's too stuck in the past? "Damn it." She muttered, "Rudy...what would you have said?"

Noelle went upstairs and slammed the door as loud as she could when she walked into her room. She leaned against the door and slid down to a sitting position. Tears were pouring out of her eyes and down her cheeks and she wiped them away with her sleeves. "I shouldn't have said anything.." She began to cry out, "I'm such an idiot. Why the heck would I have thought this would be a good idea?!"

She got back up to a standing position and slowly walked over to her bed. She wanted to text Susie about what happened. Maybe Susie would comfort the upset girl? Noelle sure hoped so. She sat on top of her bed and pulled out her phone, giving Susie a text.

**To: Susie  
** **From: Noelle  
** **Time: 5:45 pm**

****

**So, I told my mother that I am gay, and she didn't like it. I shouldn't have told her in the first place haha..**

I **messed up big time.**

_And send!_

Noelle read over the text and she found herself wiping some more tears away. She prayed that Susie would say something nice back to help cheer her up. She didn't have high hopes, but one can only pray. Susie didn't seem to be replying instantly so Noelle turned to play a few phone games. A few minutes later she got a notification. She clicked it and read it instantly. 

****

**To: Noelle  
** **From: Susie  
** **Time: 5:49 pm**

********

**Oof. That sucks ass.**

_It's... The thought that counts? _Noelle didn't seem to be feeling any better after reading that, but she wanted to keep talking with Susie. She texted her back to keep a conversation.__

____

****

**To: Susie  
** **From: Noelle  
** **Time: 5:49 pm**

****

**Anyways...What are you doing? How are you?**

Noelle sent off the text and a minute later she got a reply from Susie.

****

**To: Noelle  
** **From: Susie  
** **Time: 5:50 pm**

****

**Playing Smash with Kris.**

__

_Crap.._

Noelle quickly replied with something dumb like 'okay' and she put her phone down on the side of her bed. She felt awful for texting Susie while she was playing video games. She felt like she was bugging the other girl.

Noelle looked over at her game system. She felt her stomach growling, but she didn't want to go back downstairs and deal with her mom again. Noelle let a small sigh out and got up off of her bed and looked for any games to play. She didn't want to play Zorro without Susie and she searched around and found another game. She grabbed it and swapped it with the Zorro game.

She played the other game alone for a few hours until she decided it was time to go to bed. Thankfully, playing the game calmed her down a bit. She saved her progress and shut it off and put the controller away. Noelle changed into her pajamas and brushed her teeth and did her usual evening routine before crawling under her warm blankets. After thinking about the whole day for a while, she noticed her eyes were slowly starting to close.

Noelle's chest was killing her.


	9. Chapter 9

A week had passed since Noelle made the wrong decision of telling her mother that she was a lesbian. The two of them barely talked to one another during that week, and they tried to continue with their daily lives as if nothing happened. Noelle didn't know what to say to her mother and her mother didn't know what to say back. Noelle's mother wanted to apologize to her daughter and properly talk it out with her but due to her busy life, she had never gotten a chance to do it.

The day after Noelle confessed, the reindeer got up extra early and went to the hospital to visit her father. She wanted to tell him what had happened and to cry it out with him. Noelle knew that Rudolph Holiday would be supportive of her sexuality.

***

It was a cold and windy fall morning and Noelle got up extra early to visit her father. She got into one of her many Christmas sweaters and grabbed her backpack and ran downstairs. Once she reached the bottom of the stairs, she stopped and let out a small cough before slowly walking into the kitchen. She felt her chest hurt more than usual that morning. Once she walked into the room, she noticed her mother eating breakfast while reading the newspaper. "Good morning, mother." Noelle managed to squeak out as she walked to the kitchen counter to make a piece of toast.

Noelle heard her mother turning the newspaper and she turned around to see her mother still reading it. "Good morning." Carol Holiday responded without looking up. Noelle put a piece of toast into the toaster and waited awkwardly at the counter until it was finished. She tried not to come in eye contact with her mother. It was a long and awkward wait and Noelle just looked around the kitchen to pass time. Her eyes found the same sunflower painting on the wall for the third time before the toast popped back up, making her jump a bit. She placed her hand on her chest to catch her breath and took the hot piece of toast out and put it on a plate and lightly buttered it.

She took a bite out of it and placed the rest of it into her mouth and she walked out of the kitchen, wanting to get away from her mother.

She opened the front door, walked out and slammed it shut.

It was a ten minute walk to the hospital, and she ate the toast as she enjoyed the scenery. She hoped Susie had slepted well. Noelle wanted to give Susie a text asking how she slept, but she choose not to because she didn't want to annoy the other girl.

She made it to the hospital and checked herself in at the front desk and walked into her father's room. She knocked on the door before she walked inside. Rudolph Holiday was lying on the bed, looking straight ahed at her. He saw her and laughed out, "Hey, I missed ya! Why didn't you decide to see me sooner?!"

Noelle bit the inside of her cheek when she saw that he looked a little weaker since the last time she had seen him.

He told her the doctors found some 'crap' and that Noelle didn't need to worry about it, but he seemed to be looking more sick and weak every time she saw him. The girl forced a smile at her father, though. She walked up to the side of his bed and gave him a tight hug. "I'm sorry.. some stuff happened, and I haven't been doing well." The girl sheepishly said as she looked down to her fingers and fiddled them around.

"Oh?" Her father asked. "Well, pull up the chair and tell me what the heck's bugging ya!"

Noelle nodded and brought a chair that was leaning against the wall next to his bed. She continued to look down at her fingers, "Well.. last night... I um.." Despite knowing her father would most definitely be supportive of her, she had a bad few thoughts in the back of her mind. A few what-if's? What if he had the same thoughts of her that her mother had?

"Noelle? Don't just leave me on edge here!" He laughed out, gasping out into a few light coughs afterwards.

"...I confessed to mother that I was a lesbian. She didn't.. like it very much." She said, avoiding eye contact with her father. Rudy paused for a few moments before bursting out into laughter again, coughing out weakly after. "Let me tell you Noelle: your mother is extremely old fashioned at times! She may have not liked it, but she'll get over it within a few days time! As for my opinion? Who the hell cares! You're still my same daughter who I love to bits! So what that you like boobs?!"

Noelle's face turned deep red, but she instantly calmed down when her father told her that. She was happy that he was being supportive. "Thanks.." She cracked a smile, standing up from the chair. She walked over to him, giving him a gentle hug. "I miss you so much... Get better, okay? Oh! And I forgot to tell you.. I am dating a girl now. Her name is Susie."

"Of course I will get better! It's just some dumb crap, right? Oh, and next time you visit, you better bring Susie and your Nintendo DS so we can finally beat that damn Mario game!"

Noelle smiled more, laughing out a bit. "You got it!"

***

Unfortunately for Noelle, the Hanahaki disease wasn't getting any better either. She found herself coughing up more petals and being out of breath more often. She guessed it was because Susie didn't truly love her back yet. When she realized that, she made herself talk and hang out with Susie more. She tried to be a little more affectionate towards Susie. Luckily, every day after school, the two of them would go to Noelle's home to play Breath of the wild. Susie would play the game while Noelle did her homework and studying, as well as texting Berdly about that HAMLET project.

***

Noelle watched Susie as she played Breath of the Wild while she worked on her HAMLET project. Susie had been coming over to her house for the last five days, and thankfully for Noelle and her room, Susie had gotten much better at the game and didn't break anything whenever she got a GAME OVER.

Susie was currently in one of the dungeons and she was getting beat up by the boss with its powerful lightning attacks. Link got hit with lightning and he died again, causing Susie to groan out loudly. "Okay, how the FUCK am I supposed to fight this thing?! I can barely see where the hell the lightning is coming from!"

Noelle looked over from her HAMLET book and she couldn't help but to let a small giggle out. "Keep trying!" She said, "Its a pretty hard boss! Maybe you should drink a defense or lighting resistance potion?"

"Wait...you can DO that?! Damn, this game is awesome!" Susie said, laughing a bit as she started the boss again. She decided to take Noelle's suggestion and she left the dungeon to make a potion with some of the materials she had collected. Noelle checked the time on her phone and noticed her mother was going to be home soon. "Ah..." She brought up, "My mother is going to be home soon. We should continue tomorrow."

Susie pulled out her own phone and checked the time.

**5:30 pm.**

"Shit. I should get going, huh?" Susie muttered, saving and exiting the game. Noelle was happy that she knew how to do that now.

She was proud of her girlfriend!

Once Susie saved and exited, she stood up and placed the controller on the TV stand that was cluttered with other gaming controllers to other systems.

Noelle closed the book and got off of her bed, coughing out deeply afterwards.

Every day, Noelle would ask Susie for a simple kiss before the larger girl would leave so she could try to get to know her more. She also did this in hopes to get Susie to fall in love with her so she wouldn't die from this disease. Normally, Noelle would want to take their relationship slowly, but her life was on the line!

And she could feel the symptoms worsening each day.

Noelle wanted to try something new today. No... It wasn't sex. Noelle definitely couldn't bring herself to get Susie to do THAT with her, but the reindeer wanted to do the passionate kiss again. Maybe that would get Susie to like her a little more? Noelle grabbed Susie's hand as she walked to the door and Susie stopped and looked at her. "Yes?"

"Oh... Um... Susie?"

"Yeah?"

"Can... We kiss again?"

"Oh shit, yeah.. you wanted kisses every day, right?" Noelle blushed a bit and turned away. "Y-Yeah... Because of the disease... Its... Getting worse." Susie smiled a bit, "Sure. I can give you a kiss."

Noelle shook her head, still avoiding eye contact with her girlfriend. "Not that kind of kiss... I want to kiss you like how we kissed in the hallway on that day."

Susie paused a moment, as if she was thinking. Noelle's heart began to race and she looked to the side, starting to freak out. _Should I have not asked for that?_ She thought to herself. _I am making her uncomfortable, aren't I?_ Noelle opened her mouth and began to talk, "Actually, nevermi--" She was cut off by Susie sighing softly. "Sure. We can do that, if you want."

Noelle looked back at Susie, but she had a feeling Susie wasn't actually looking at her despite facing towards the deer. It was as if she was avoiding eye contact with her. Noelle wondered if she was blushing under her thick and messy hair that covered her face. "I guess..." Susie muttered, focusing her vision back at Noelle. Noelle thought she heard Susie take a deep breath, as if she was nervous.

Susie walked closer to Noelle and placed her hand under the other girl's chin, making her look up at her. Noelle's heart was racing even more and she felt a little lightheaded. Susie filled the distance between their faces and their lips pressed together softly. Unlike the first time they made out, this was a gentle kiss, similar to the times Susie kissed her after she played video games. Noelle happily kissed her back, face turning a little red. Susie deepened the kiss and she nibbled on Noelle's bottom lip, wanting an entrance. Noelle opened her mouth a bit, letting the other girl in to explore her mouth. Noelle's tongue tried to fight back with Susie's larger tongue, but she was losing. Noelle felt a soft moan escape her mouth and felt herself losing breath.

Noelle wrapped her arms around the other girl and she felt around Susie's back and moved her hands to Susie's upper arms to feel them. She still couldn't believe they were kissing like this and that she was dating her! Oh, and how strong Susie really was under that over sized cardigan.

Noelle enjoyed the kiss for a little while longer, and Susie pulled away to catch her breath. Noelle panted lightly to catch her breath too and she began to drool a bit. She loved every second of that kiss and she wished they could have kissed for longer! It sucked that she got out of breath easily now. Noelle wiped the drool off of her mouth with her sleeve.

Susie soon moved closer to kiss Noelle again, but this time it wasn't on the lips. Noelle felt Susie kiss her neck and the smaller girl moved her hands behind the other girl's back. _What is she doing?_ The reindeer thought to herself. Susie kissed around Noelle's neck and shoulders and the smaller girl let out a soft moan, gripping onto the back of Susie's cardigan. "A-Ahh--Susie--!" She breathed out, only to be cut off by her own gasp when Susie bit her on the neck, followed by giving her more kisses around the sore spot.

Susie pulled away and Noelle blushed some more, covering her neck. "Wh-Why did you do that?"

"You're my girlfriend, right?" Susie chuckled a bit, wiping her mouth from saliva. "I'm making you mine."

The girl's face turned a shade darker. The HAMLET presentations were the next day, and Noelle knew she was going to get a mark on her neck!

"How am I supposed to hide this?!"

Susie shrugged. "Hell if I know." She let out a low laugh, "Think of something. Anyways, I doubt your mom would want to see me here, so.. I should get going." Susie turned around, "See ya."

"Bye." Noelle smiled.

Susie walked off downstairs to the foyer and slipped her feet into her old and torn up shoes that were on a mat off to the side. She fixed her cardigan and shirt and opened the front door, stepping outside and shutting it afterwards. She walked off the property and pulled a box of cigarettes out from her pocket. She lit one and blew smoke out and walked to Kris' house. Susie hoped that Noelle didn't notice her being nervous and blushing. She still didn't know jack shit about romantic interactions, but at least she was starting to do some research with her new phone.

And apparently kissing and making marks on your lover's neck made them yours or some bullshit like that..

***

It was soon the next day.

The day of the HAMLET presentations.


End file.
